


An Artist's Muse (Part 3)

by namastexash



Series: An Artist's Muse [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Clemmings, College! Muke, Daddy Luke, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Student Luke, Student Michael, Top Luke, exhibitionist Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	An Artist's Muse (Part 3)

"No can do, baby." Luke chuckled a little, getting up off the bed and heading to the bathroom. "Get your pants on, we've got to leave in 5." 

Michael groaned quietly but listened to Luke and got up, stepping intones pants and ignoring the slight sting as he pulled them over his ass, buttoning them up and pulling on his shoes. He walked out to meet Luke in the kitchen, leaning into him. 

"Lukey I don't want to go.." Michael sighed softly, trying to sound sad. He knew Luke couldn't say no to pouty Michael. 

"Mikey we have to.. We skipped yesterday.. It'll go quick. I promise." He smiled softly at Michael, kissing him gently before standing up and pulling him to his feet. Luke locked the door behind him as they exited the flat, and walked down to the parking lot. 

The drive to class was full of Michael pointing out things he seen, and Luke nodding fondly, his hand rested on Michael's thigh the whole time. When they got to class, and Luke pulled Michael all the way to the very very back corner, they got a couple looks, but Luke shrugged them off. He wanted to be far away from the 10 or so people in the class that day and sitting at the same table as Michael instead of behind him, though he loved the view of him either way. 

Luke knew Michael wouldn't protest or ask questions, he'd just follow. He always follows Luke. Luke doesn't mind though. He finds it cute that the boy would follow him anywhere he went, without a second thought. They sat down quickly, Michael closest to the wall at the table made to sit two, as all the desks here were. 

"Alright, class!" The professor's voice sounded through the huge room and and Michael jumped a little. "Since break starts tomorrow, were just gonna watch a documentary." 

Cheers came from the students up front, as the professor turned the lights off and turned on his projector. Since all of the windows were closed up and covered by heavy curtains, the room went almost pitch black until the dim glow of the screen came on. Even then, it was still pretty dark. Luke had forgotten about the break, but he was thankful, as this setting would help him out a whole lot. 

As the movie started, many students, including the teacher, excused themselves to go get a snack from the cafeteria or a vending machine, and Luke and Michael were left by themselves and only a couple other students. Luke placed his hand on Michael's thigh, just like in the car. But this time Luke was after something much different. 

Luke kept his eyes trained on the screen as he slowly inched his way up Michael's thigh. He could feel Michael tense under his fingers, and it only fueled him further. He loved being in charge, he loved being able to do what he wanted to Michael and knowing he wouldn't dare protest to it. But what he loved the most was Michael's compliance to it. Michael wanted him in charge. Wanted to listen and follow, and Luke would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on almost more than anything. 

So when his fingers curled around Michael through his jeans, and Michael let out a soft whine, Luke pulled away and smacked at Michael's thigh, making the boy jump a little in his seat and look questioningly at Luke. Luke leaned himself closer to Michael, pressing a quick kiss to his neck in the darkness. 

"Keep quiet, Baby. Or I'll stop." Luke whispered. Michael shivered at the feeling of Luke's breath fanning out over his neck and clenched his fingers on the edge of the cold metal desk. He nodded, biting his lip lightly as Luke's hand went back to palming him, working carefully to get him hard again. Which wouldn't be hard, as Michael had been willing it away all morning because of the sting he felt every time he so much as shifted in his seat. 

Michael leaned back in his chair, watching Luke's hand work against him. He wasn't all that worried about them getting caught, but he knew it was definitely possible. But the same feeling that Michael was avoiding had Luke reeling in his seat, painfully hard without a touch. The thought that he could be caught touching his best friend in the back of a classroom of people made Luke want to take him right there on top of the desk. But Luke had manners, of course, and decided that maybe people wouldn't want to see that, so he settled for this instead. 

He groaned quietly to himself as he unbuttoned Michael's pants and slipped a hand into them, watching Michael as he closed his eyes momentarily. Michael's hips shuddered against his hand. He was hard against Luke's hand. The sight of it made Luke physically ache. 

"L-Luke.." Michael whimpered softly, looking up at Luke pleadingly. When Luke's eyes met his, Luke swore he could have come right there. Michael looked so wrecked, pushing against him desperately, his breathing uneven and shaky. 

"I've got you, kitten.." Luke nodded slowly. 

Before Michael knew what happened, Luke had fit himself under the desk, fingers hooking into Michael's panties. Michael was grateful that these desks were covered so you couldn't see under them, as he tangled his fingers into Luke's hair. Luke smirked to himself as he pulled down the pretty blue lace Michael was wearing, along with his pants to mid thigh. He was so pretty, and Luke loved to take the time to look at Michael, who hissed at the cool air against his dick.

He leaned forward and kissed lightly along Michael's trembling thighs before sucking a dark purple bruise into the skin. The color contrasted nicely with his milky white skin. Michael tugged on Luke's hair, getting impatient with the blonde. Luke bit down harshly on Michael''s thigh and Michael squeaked loudly, quickly covering it with a cough. 

"Where'd Hemmings go, Michael?" Luke stopped moving for only a second as the teacher questioned Michael. 

"O-oh.. Um." Michael hesitated, voice cracking as Luke wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock under the table. "He wen- He went to the bathroom!" Michael rushed, tugging harshly on Luke's hair as the boy went further down before pulling off completely and licking lightly up Michael. Michael leaned his forehead on the desk, swearing quietly as Luke's tongue ran all around him. 

Luke placed his hands on Michael's thighs and squeezed as he took Michael into his mouth completely, trying not to gag as Michael hit the back of his throat and moaned softly, bucking his hips into Luke's face. 

"Oh m- god, Luke!" Michael whimpered, his face pushed against the desk as he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

"L-Luke if you don't stop I'm gonna cum.." Michael whispered to the boy, leaning back to look at Luke and wishing he hadn't. 

Luke was looking up at him, looking so innocent though he had Michael's cock in his mouth. But he also looked demanding, greedy almost as he ignored Michael's warning, sucking on him harder than before and licking against it. Luke swallowed harshly around Michael, and that's all it took before Michael was coming down Luke's throat and moaning as softly as he could manage. 

"Holy shit.." He breathed as Luke continued to suck at him until he was oversensitive and shaking against him. Luke smiled up at Michael and climbed back into his original place after pulling up Michaels pants. Michael immediately leaned against Luke, breathing heavily. 

Luke looked down at Michael, taking in the way he looked, face flushed, breathing slowed. Luke leaned down and kissed the side of Michael's head gently, wrapping his arm around him loosely. 

'You'll.. Be my boyfriend.. Won't you?" Luke questioned, his voice cracking. Michaels eyes widened as he looked up at the boy and realized how worried he looked. 

"Of course I will, Luke!" Michael smiled, pulling Luke down to kiss him softly before turning his attention to the screen and intertwining their fingers together on Luke's lap.


End file.
